


i adore you (promise) [requested by logan]

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: midnight on a Friday. perfect time to fall in love in a hotel suite.





	i adore you (promise) [requested by logan]

"Damn." I laughed.

"What?" Josh said. He was wearing a robe he got from China. It displayed a portion of his chest and the beautiful structure and details of his legs. Damn, he was sexy.

"Nothing," I lied.

"So then why do you smile at me?" Josh attempting to be poetic was even sexier.

"Because you look good in silk." I admitted. Josh had either blushed or bit his tongue to prevent himself from smiling in my face because he buried his head in the mattress.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"All you do is compliment me." Josh moved his head to the side facing me and sighed. "Why don't you compliment yourself?"

"I compliment myself." I lied again. "You're just... so sexy." I wasn't lying that time.

"Tell me about it, I have such a smoking hot bod. If you saw me naked, I don't know if you'd live." Josh said sarcastically. I groaned. Why didn't he realize he was so gorgeous? I had dragged Josh's name out until he untied the knot from his robe.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I had wanted to take a shower, but obviously, you take me by surprise. So, why don't I return the favor?"

"What favo-"

Josh yanked the robe off his shoulders and let it drop to his feet.

Holy. Shit.

We couldn't have sex in a hotel bedroom with thin walls. We. Could. Not. I've imagined, fantasized, dreamed of making love under the bleach white covers of a hotel bed other couples could've made their own sweat stains too, but in reality, it was a different story.

"Uh... go get a room." I squeaked. I couldn't contain myself.

"What?" Josh murmured.

I moaned. "You've got a left hand, use it!"

"Huh?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Not without you, I won't be able to."

An unintelligible syllable emerges out of my throat. I was speechless, vulnerable to Josh's flirtatious tactics to lure me into his Trap of Sex. I was, indeed, in his Trap of Sex, but this was only first base.

"I hate you." I growled.

Josh laughed. "I love you, too."

I let him walk up to me and drag his index finger across my jawline then my lips. It wasn't so erotic, yet it wasn't so sexual either. It wasn't considered sexually pleasing to the eye and the erogenous zones when a child stared at a couple making out in the bushes, so I couldn't consider it sexual, either.

Then he kissed my lips.  _That_ was sexual. He was warm near me and his arms pulled me closer into his Trap of Sex and his heart beated with mine in unison. I fell in love with his body and every particle of his DNA all over again, allowing him to take me back to the place I love.

It wasn't fair that he was naked and I was not, so he nearly tore my shirt off, pulling it off my arms and body. Giggles spat out of my lips as he kissed me in-between Removing-A-Simple-Black-Shirt Problems. I had no idea where that shirt went since it flew to the other side of the room, but I could've cared less. Suddenly, I was slammed onto the bed, sinking into the heavy yet incredibly soft mattress, watching Josh look at me, look at my body.

"I adore you." he whispered. The fact he didn't use the word  _love_ glued my heart in one. My eyes whispered back  _I adore you too, my love_ , and it didn't take long for me to get fully undressed and my pants and underwear to be jumbled up across the bedroom.

I placed my head on Josh's shoulder and sighed. "Promise me you're not gonna let go."

"I won't. I'll never." I could hear the genuine smile in his voice. The goofy, inside-joke man was on vacation back to his hometown and the loving, sensual, sexy man named Josh was with me for the week in Milan.

"I adore you." I repeated.

"Oh, my God, stop saying that!" Okay. Maybe the goofy side returned. "You're such a fetishist."

"I have a Josh fetish." I explained.

"And I?" asked Josh.

"You have a Tyler fetish."

"Do I?"

I shut him up with a kiss that lingered for quite some time, but my eyes paid no attention to the golden clock that ticked ever so silently. As my lips left his, I grinned.

"Yes, you do."

"Is loving lesser than adoring?"

That was a question I could not answer.

But I answered.

"No. It is the same portion. Adoring, however, is more powerful to the man's heart. Adoration gives man a better touch."

"Whoa, since when did Tyler get so smart?" he teased.

"Like I said, Josh, I adore you."

 _You repeated it again_ , Josh's eyes said.

"I adore you the most."

**Author's Note:**

> ewewewew this was corny as shit ew ew ew b U RN IT  
> I HAVE WRITTEN. BETTER SHIT. THAN THIS.  
> i guess??? you enjoyed it though??? one of my friends told me to write joshler fic so yeah here it is i hate it but imma just leave it up here lol


End file.
